There have been many board games and many card games suggested and marketed. It is the object of the present invention to apply the principles of both to the present game in such a way as to provide a mathematical teaching aid as well as a game. This game is suitable for relatively young children as well as adults and helps the pupil especially in multiplication; while, at the same time, provides a very enjoyable game to play so that the teaching portion of the invention is quite painless.